


Like Rita & Tom

by kruly



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruly/pseuds/kruly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Danny spend a night in. (domestic fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Rita & Tom

"Mindy! We’re all going out to a bar, want to come?"

"Sorry, Maggie, but it's getting late." Mindy says, her tone apologetic despite the fact she looked perfectly happy to be going. She shoulders her purse as the group of women exit the crowded Upper West Side restaurant and tries to look contrite. “Long day at work–you know how it is.”

Maggie rolls her eyes and groans. "Save it,” she responds, waving her off. She fixes Mindy with a look of playful annoyance. “You know, you're no fun when you’re in a serious relationship. You guys are just another boring couple now."

Mindy touches a hand to her friend's arm and says, sincerely, "Thank you."

And she means it. With Josh she'd been the basketball lawyer's girlfriend, constantly flitting from one glitzy outing to the next. With Casey, she was the minister's fiancé, flying to other countries and playing the role of a dutiful missionary wife-to-be. She'd never really gotten the chance to simply be part of a regular, boring couple, like she imagined Tom Hanks and Rita Wilson to be when he was at home on break from filming his next Oscar-worthy film. Truthfully, Mindy was finding she quite liked staying in with Danny.

She waves goodbye to the others and watches them pile into a nearby bar before she turns to hail a cab. As soon as she’s seated her phone is withdrawn, fingers flying as she texts:

“On my way [smiley face with hearts-for-eyes]."

Barely a second passes before her phone buzzes with a reply, and she grins when she sees he’s responded with “Can’t wait” and the series of hearts and kissy-face emojis she recently taught him to use.

“Ugh so cheesy :p” she sends back, and presses her phone to her chest. She leans forward and says, like she's a character from Downton Abbey addressing a coachman, “A little faster, please. My love is waiting at home for me and every second I’m not with him is like a painful sort of torture.” 

The cabbie ignores her.

***

He's laying on the couch reading when she arrives. "How was dinner?" he asks, lifting his head as she bends to kiss him hello.

"Great. We went to that Mediterranean place Maggie’s been raving about. A little pricey but, I must admit, the lamb kebabs were excellent."

"D'you bring me anything?"

"Yes, but I got hungry on the ride over. And on the elevator ride up here. So, no."

She slips between his legs as he instinctively makes room for her, wrapping his arms around her waist she leans her back into his chest. They sit like that, legs intertwined as Danny balances his book above her arms and she busies herself with her phone.

"Babe," she says, scrolling. "Babe, look at the picture Morgan just posted on Instagram. Isn't that gross?"

He lowers his book and takes a closer look at the screen. "God, they let that on the internet?"

"I know, it's disgusting," she states as she likes and InstaReposts the pic. They settle into a comfortable silence, with Mindy occasionally asking his input on certain outfits before she adds them to his lookbook (he says no to each one but she adds them anyway). Eventually, she puts down her phone and lays her head onto his shoulder, trying not to doze off but failing when she feels Danny gently lifting her torso as he slips from under her, purposely trying not to jostle her.

She looks up at him and asks, her voice drained of energy, "Time for bed?" and he smiles in a way that makes her fall in love all over again and replies, “Yeah.”

He extends a hand to help her up. “Come on, let’s go.” She takes it.

They change into their pajamas and brush their teeth, standing side by side in his bathroom that’s been DIY’d into a makeshift his and hers. They use their reflections in the mirror to cast coy, flirtatious glances to each other every few seconds.  At one point, he uses his elbow to nudge her in her side, feigning obvliousness when she narrows her eyes. When she retaliates by jabbing a sensitive area near his midsection, he pulls her into him to give her a deep, intimate kiss. She immediately wraps her arms around his neck and allows him to press her against the countertop. They stay like that for some time, kissing with the taste of fresh spearmint still burning their mouths.

Later, she pulls his college sweatshirt over her head and takes off her glasses, crawling into bed beside him. She scoots until they are spooned together, her back pressed closely against his chest as his arms cross protectively over her waist. He kisses her neck and murmurs "I love you," against her skin, and she smiles even though he can't see it, pulling his arms tighter around her.

"I love you too," she says back, and drifts happily off to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> after "You've Got Sext," I kind of felt like I had to. Toying with another idea as well. (let me know what you think!)


End file.
